


Робин. После апокалипсиса

by bayern



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Post-Zombie Apocalypse, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bayern/pseuds/bayern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зомби – не самая страшная напасть в Мире. Дейл нуждается в безопасном убежище, а Робин может ему в этом помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Робин. После апокалипсиса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Robin, after the apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064601) by [Hyakunichisou 13 (zinnia13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnia13/pseuds/Hyakunichisou%2013). 



***  
Скрип старой повозки эхом разносился по округе, Робин отчетливо различал глухой стук лошадиных копыт по иссушенной жарким августовским солнцем земле. Он выглянул в окно и окинул быстрым взглядом остановившуюся у крыльца крытую повозку, на козлах которой сидел довольно крупный мужчина. Робин затаился, наблюдая, как Неджи, не уверенный в том, что дом пуст, спешился и подал условный сигнал.  
Неджи не сдвинулся с места, дожидаясь, пока Робин не открыл дверь и, не повторил жест, выходя на крыльцо.  
Неджи заметно расслабился. Робин приветственно помахал рукой Жаклин, специально развернувшейся в его сторону: кивнув головой, она вновь сосредоточилась на подъездной дороге.  
Изнутри повозки послышался шум, и молодой мужчина легко спрыгнул на землю. Стянув с головы темную вязаную шапку, явно не подходившую послеполуденной жаре конца лета, он провел ладонью по лохматым густым светлым волосам.  
Робин закатил глаза. Очередной «золотой мальчик» Джея. Причем в буквальном смысле слова.  
Взяв протянутый Неджи конверт, Робин небрежно вскрыл его:  
«Приюти парня на некоторое время. Если не хочешь проблем, ни о чем его не спрашивай. Отправил тебе пару нужных и/или полезных вещей. С наилучшими пожеланиями, Дж.  
P.S. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо»  
Робин устремил мрачный взгляд вдаль, в сторону предполагаемого местонахождения Джея, уже долгое время не появлявшегося лично. В начале месяца минула очередная трагическая годовщина, ознаменовавшаяся возвращением изматывающих ночных кошмаров, но сейчас все вернулось в привычное русло.  
– Как у вас дела? – спросил Робин.  
– Нормально. Работы хватает, – не отклоняясь от привычного ритуала, отозвался Неджи.  
Робин не стал спрашивать о Джее, руководствуясь принципом: меньше знаешь, крепче спишь.  
Светловолосый незнакомец выжидающе встал за плечом Неджи, тот жестом представил:  
– Дейл-Робин.  
Дейл вежливо кивнул.  
– Спасибо, что согласились принять меня, – добавил он. – Я постараюсь не создавать вам проблем.  
Робин протянул руку. Поколебавшись, Дейл уверенно посмотрел на него и ответил крепким рукопожатием. Немного помятая в дороге одежда выглядела чистой, особо радовали крепкая обувь и потертые джинсы. Это означало, что Дейл вырядился в фермерскую одежду не перед самым отъездом.  
– Давай разгружаться, – скомандовал Неджи. – Я планирую вернуться в Дехевиленд до темноты.  
– Я не встречал ходоков уже пару недель, – спокойно отметил Робин, желая успокоить тревоги гостей.  
– Мы тоже, – поделился Неджи.  
Неджи откинул заднюю стенку телеги, облегчив доступ к грузу, привезенному с собой. Дейл подхватил свой рюкзак, Неджи и Робин подняли по картонной коробке. Им потребовалось сделать по две ходки, чтобы перетащить все в дом. По давно установленному правилу, во время обмена товарами Жаклин всегда оставалась на страже, отвечая за безопасность группы.  
Джей отправил три коробки и...  
– Мука? – удивленно воскликнул Робин, бережно опуская бумажный пакет на кухонный стол.  
– Наслаждайся, – проворчал Неджи.  
Робин искоса посмотрел на выгружающего последнюю коробку Дейла. Кто же такой этот красивый блондин? Джей никогда раньше не снисходил до роскошеств в виде муки.  
– Нам пора возвращаться, – попрощался Неджи. – Берегите себя.  
– Ты тоже.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дейл. Неджи скупо улыбнулся в ответ и плотно прикрыл за собой входную дверь.  
Робин ловко закрепил две небольшие деревянные балки на дверных скобах.  
Атмосфера в доме существенно накалилась.  
– Это не для тебя. Ты можешь уйти, когда пожелаешь, – объяснил Робин. – Балки – дополнительная защита, когда мы оба находимся в доме, – он пересек комнату и таким же способом забаррикадировал заднюю дверь, располагавшуюся в проеме между лестницей на чердак и мойкой. – И запомни еще одно правило: не выходить на улицу, не предупредив меня, и советую убедиться при этом, что я хорошо тебя расслышал. Также, покидая дом, не забудь прихватить оружие, – он указал на стоящую у двери подставку для зонтов, из которой грозно торчали рукояти топора и его любимого мачете. – Где бы ты ни был, и чем бы не занимался, всегда держи оружие поблизости и поворачивай его рукоятью к себе, чтобы не упустить возможность мгновенно дать отпор.  
Дейл кивнул, пристально глядя на объясняющего правила Робина.  
– Но ты сказал, что неделями не видел зомби.  
– Жертв чумы, – поправил Робин.  
Дейл удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
– Или ходоков, – не давая тому высказаться, продолжил Робин. – Мы никого не называем «зомби», жизнь – не чертова видео игра.  
Нервно сглотнув, Дейл быстро облизал губы.  
– Понял.  
Отлично, пока их знакомство проходило по плану. Отрадно знать, что, как и многое другое, Робин не утратил вбитые и закрепленные много лет назад под неусыпным контролем Джея социальные навыки под эгидой: «действуй, или умрешь». Прочистив горло, он добавил:  
– Хорошо. А теперь давай узнаем, какие подарки мы получили.  
Первой Робин вскрыл самую тяжелую коробку, интуитивно догадываясь о ее содержимом, и не разочаровался. О, Господи, благослови Джея, сколько книг! Немного любимых детективов, за чтением которых Робин когда-то любил коротать время с миской попкорна, готовясь к очередной сессии под непрекращающиеся стенания друга: «Черт, Роб, как ты можешь читать подобную муть, мой мозг сейчас взорвется...»; пара новелл с кораблями на бумажной обложке; путеводители по Лондону и Токио; фантастические романы на любой вкус. Конечно же, вредный засранец не мог не поиздеваться, и подсунул старый выпуск гей-журнала «М&М». Робин словно наяву увидел ехидную усмешку Джея.  
Оставшиеся две коробки напоминали рог изобилия, наполненный разнообразными товарами общего потребления, которые практически канули в лету за долгие четыре года после наступления апокалипсиса.  
Две записные книжки марки «Молескин». Коробка карандашей. Невскрытая упаковка боксеров от «Жокей», причем именно размера Робина. Икеевский набор белых свечей – незаменимая вещь в нынешние времена. И огромный коробок спичек.  
Оливковое масло в бутыли из темно-зеленого стекла, скорее всего, с еще не истекшим сроком годности. Банку с солью украшала яркая наклейка с розовощекой пухленькой девушкой, игриво улыбающейся под зонтиком.  
Вакуумный пакет с кофе.  
– Кофе? – разом воодушевился Дейл.  
Не реагируя, Робин изучил этикетку:  
– С ума сойти, зерновой кофе.  
– Я готов перемолоть зерна камнями, – с готовностью предложил Дейл.  
Робин не признавал кофе ни в каком виде. Боже, кто или что этот парень, раз Джей так заботится о его благополучии?  
Запечатанная целлофаном коробка крупнолистового чая «Эрл Грей». Корица. Горошины перца. Сахар.  
Плитка темного шоколада «Камино», с 71% содержанием какао   
Не сдержавшись, Робин прижался носом к шуршащей обертке и глубоко вдохнул чарующий аромат. Рот наполнился слюной, в голове вспыхнули образы Рождества, Пасхи и Дня Святого Валентина. Ни одно празднество не обходилось без незабываемого ощущения шоколадного вкуса на языке. Вот уж точно: шоколад можно было смело отнести к разряду вещей, которых Робин больше не надеялся когда-либо повстречать в своей жизни.  
– Боже, с кем умудрился переспать Джей?! – не удержался от восклицания он.  
Дейл одарил нового знакомого странным взглядом, который тот благополучно проигнорировал, не желая вдаваться в подробности.  
В одной из коробок между сахаром и солью приютилась коробка с четырнадцатью патронами 44-го калибра.  
Робин поднял взгляд на винтовку «Генри», висевшую на стене у лестницы. Ягдташ с ни разу не пригодившимися патронами виднелся рядом, на том же месте, где он когда-то повесил его.  
Глупые фильмы давно забытой молодости учили убивать ходоков на расстоянии, снося метким выстрелом головы или пробивая позвоночник, в реальности от винтовки оказалось мало толка. Жертвы чумы не чувствовали боли и продолжали двигаться даже с раздробленным позвоночником и телами, превращенными в кровавое месиво. К тому же, использовать огнестрельное оружие среди деревьев считалось сущим самоубийством: пока ты прицеливался в ходока, тот уже успевал добежать и атаковать тебя. Поэтому на протяжении последних лет винтовки использовались не для защиты от жертв чумы, а от опасности, исходившей от людей.  
Робин небрежно закинул присланные патроны к уже имеющемуся запасу, под дополнительным весом ягдташ, подобно маятнику, закачался из стороны в сторону.  
– Пора заняться ужином, – сменил тему он. – Пошли, покажу тебе сад. Возьми с собой топор.  
Оливковое масло даже не успело прогоркнуть, и Робин, отмерив две плошки муки, принялся обжаривать получившуюся массу на раскаленной сковороде до золотисто-коричневого цвета. Затем он постепенно добавил листья мангольда, пару зубчиков чеснока и, аллилуйя, соль с перцем, последним штрихом в готовящееся блюдо отправилась горсть желтых бобов, стручковая соя и морковь; в качестве десерта Робин выставил на стол блюдо со спелым черносливом. Дейл вызвался накрыть на стол, уложившись в рекордные девяносто секунд и задав всего два вопроса о местонахождении столовых приборов. Манера еды Дейла соответствовала поведению незнающего, когда удастся поесть в следующий раз, человека, и это положительно сказалось на его оценке Робином. Умение пользоваться оружием – совсем не самый главный навык выживания.  
Покончив с ужином, Робин поставил нагреваться на печь большую кастрюлю с водой для мытья грязной посуды и, в завершение ежевечернего ритуала, убрал железную заслонку и принялся ворошить угли.  
– Как ты наткнулся на такой дом? – Дейл задал давно мучавший его вопрос.  
– Что значит «такой»?  
– Ну, с дровяной печью и... – Дейл кивком головы указал на прикрепленный к мойке ручной насос. – Еще и сад в наличии. Да это самое уютное место, в котором мне когда-либо приходилось бывать!  
Покончив с топкой, Робин выпрямился.  
– Наткнулся? Я купил дом. По всем правилам: за наличку и договор купли-продажи между банком и мной. Еще задолго до эпидемии чумы.  
Впечатленный Дейл с благоговением осмотрелся по сторонам, словно то, что он видел, намного превосходило «обыденную» действительность, когда почти 75-80 % мировой популяции человечества вымерло или безвозвратно мутировало.  
– Но ты прав, именно из-за особой ауры и технического оснащения я и купил этот дом. У меня был целый список требований, таких как наличие солнечных батарей для отопления и нагрева воды и сухого туалета. Я планировал жить здесь на пенсии, надеялся в полной мере насладиться простотой деревенской жизни вдали от сумасшествия большого города. Забавная ирония судьбы, не находишь?  
Губы Дейла изогнулись в усмешке.  
– Пожалуй. Я вот мечтал стать ведущим биохимиком... – он печально опустил взгляд на колени. – Впрочем, не важно. Как говорится: «Хочешь рассмешить Бога — расскажи ему о своих планах».  
Робин вновь приладил печную заслонку.  
– Все верно.  
Когда стало темнеть, он решил показать Дейлу, как управляться с фонарем-гармошкой. Кивнув, тот потянулся вниз, к щиколотке – Робин инстинктивно дернулся, ожидая увидеть блеск лезвия ножа, но быстро успокоился, провожая взглядом заскользивший по столешнице тусклый луч света.  
– Это мой старый туристический фонарь. Заряжается от движения или простого встряхивания, ты можешь носить его в течение всего дня, что гарантирует пополнение половины заряда аккумулятора. Мне удобнее носить фонарь на лодыжке. – поясняя, Дейл отцепил ножную кобуру и нахмурился. – Странно, я рассчитывал, что долгая поездка зарядит батарею полностью...  
Отлично, пугающие воспоминания нахлынули как всегда не вовремя, впрочем, как и очередной приступ панической атаки. Успокаивая расшатанные нервы, Робин глубоко вздохнул и маленькими глотками напился холодной воды. По всей видимости, присутствие рядом людей теперь также относилось к разряду «действуй, или умрешь».  
Возвращаясь к рутинным домашним обязанностям, Робин замочил на завтрашний ужин горсть сушеных бобов, оставил их на теплой поверхности печи, погасил огонь и наглухо закрыл деревянные оконные ставни. Посетив уборную на ночь глядя, они вышли из дома проверить надежность запоров задней двери. Насколько знал Робин, жертвы чумы не отличались особой активностью в темное время суток, но разнообразные ночные шорохи служили неплохим ориентиром. Ты не видел и не чувствовал опасность, пока не оказывалось слишком поздно.  
– Можешь забрать с собой рюкзак, – предложил Робин, вновь оказавшись под защитой стен, и направился на чердак. Дойдя до складной лестницы, он показал, как правильно опустить и закрепить ее; потревоженные в ягдташе патроны слабо звякнули. Поднявшись за Дейлом, Робин опустил деревянный люк и защелкнул массивную железную задвижку.  
– Жертвы чумы не способны взбираться высоко, – добавил он, – но лучше не рисковать.  
В полумраке Дейл обернулся на голос.  
– Честно говоря, я не знаю, как правильно укрываться, и как избегать встреч с жертвами чумы.  
Пф, что было совершенно не удивительно. Робин окрестил людей типа Дейла «золотыми мальчиками» вовсе не из-за цвета волос.  
Робин натянул через чердак две старые простыни, разделив пространство пополам, создав некую иллюзию уединенности. Затем, кинув чистую простынь Дейлу, он жестом указал на лежавший на полу матрац.  
– Одеял больше нет, если замерзнешь, одень свитер. Пока я утром не удостоверюсь, что все спокойно, не покидай чердак без моего разрешения. Захочешь в туалет – воспользуйся стоящей в углу кастрюлей, после не забудь накрыть ее крышкой, чтобы не воняло. Каждый убирает сам за собой. Спокойной ночи.  
– Эм, – смущенно выдавил Дейл, разворачиваясь к своему спальному месту.  
– М-м-м?  
Даже при их первой встрече, стоя позади Неджи, Дейл не выглядел настолько неуверенным.  
– Ну, я... иногда когда сплю... я, э-э-э... кричу.  
Робин хорошо понимал, о чем пытается сказать ему гость.  
– Мучают кошмары?  
– Ага.  
– Ничего страшного. Спасибо, что предупредил. Если что, я разбужу тебя.  
Дейл заметно расслабился.  
– Спасибо.  
– Наша специальность – помощь выжившим после апокалипсиса, – без намека на юмор отозвался Робин, расправляя простынь.  
***  
На следующее утро погода была свежа, как спелое яблоко; небеса отливали чистейшей, без намека на облака, синевой. Позавтракав сладким картофелем и сливами и прихватив любимое мачете, Робин показал Дейлу скрытую деревянную защелку на уровне бедра, надежно удерживающую дверь на запоре, когда возникала необходимость покинуть дом.  
– Она реально поможет? – с сомнением переспросил Дейл.  
– Жертвы чумы не любят смотреть вниз, к тому же, у большинства из них поврежден мозг или утрачены навыки мелкой моторики, так что они не смогут открыть дверь. Главное не дать ходокам проникнуть внутрь дома, пока там никого нет. Кстати, такое уже случалось. Для нормального человека защелка не станет препятствием, но я не горю желанием возиться с ключами в случае погони.  
– О Боже, конечно же, ты прав!  
Робин пальцами зачесал назад волосы и взглянул на чистое небо. Наступала любимая пора Робина. В воздухе витали ароматы перемен, свойственных осени: увядание и грозы, они вынуждали чувствовать себя более живым. Неспешная, легкая поступь весны таких ощущений не дарила.  
– Я собираюсь воспользоваться чудесным подарком природы и немного размяться. Если ты умеешь обращаться с топором, присоединяйся.  
Приняв исходную позицию в центре гравийной площадки, в былые времена служившей местом для парковки автомобиля, он приступил к медитативному выполнению движений, доведенных до мастерства годами упорных тренировок и по привычке прозванных «Ката». Хотя, ни один сэнсэй не согласился бы с подобной трактовкой. Но ведь даже если тело пребывало в идеальной форме, никому не по силам кинуться на ходока с криком «киай!» и ударом ноги отбросить того прочь. Так что плевать на правильность техники.  
Рефлекторно Робин сканировал местность: цветущую поляну, зеленеющий травами сад, гравийную дорожку к дому; он наблюдал, как Дейл, неловко щурясь от солнца, пытался топором изобразить основы рукопашного боя. Дейл не фанател от йоги, но день за днем оттачивая технику, он пытался достичь границ обещанной гармонии и внутреннего спокойствия, проникшись уважением к людям, способным без малейших затруднений принять позу «собаки».  
Спустя сорок пять минут Дейл, тяжело дыша, более не способный удержать в руках разом потяжелевший топор, в изнеможении опустился на землю. «Молодец», – мысленно похвалил Робин, а Дейл спросил:  
– Это карате?  
Плавный переход в другую позицию, перестроение линии в направлении сада...  
– Сильно упрощенный вариант.  
– Полагаю, ты так считаешь из-за использования мачете?  
Резкий разворот и плавное смещение к дому...  
– Нынешний вариант далек от традиционной версии Ката, но жертвы чумы понимают лишь одно правило: «зачет - не зачет».  
Дейл оценил шутку и весело фыркнул, в течение нескольких минут он продолжал наблюдать за тренирующимся Робином.  
– Так ты обладатель черного пояса?  
Блок, удар, разворот, серия простых шагов вдоль стены...  
– Черный пояс не гарантирует автоматическое превращение в мастера единоборств и супербойца. Это лишь символ того, что ты отточил до совершенства определенный набор навыков. И да, я имею разряд по дану.  
Дейл восхищенно выдохнул и отвернулся от Робина, рассматривая сад.  
– Уверен, в отличие от меня, ты стойко встретил наступление апокалипсиса.  
Робин предпочел не отвечать, не зная, как правильно донести мысль, что и до возникновения эпидемии чумы мир был полон монстров, и что он не желал вновь испытать чувство физической боли по совершенно иным причинам.  
Пообедав, Робин показал Дейлу, где протекал небольшой ручей. Под переливы трелей синиц они прогулялись по лесу и вышли на согретый солнцем подлесок. Робин зорко смотрел по сторонам, отслеживая возможность скрытой угрозы.  
Внезапно он остановился и спросил Дейла:  
– Что можешь рассказать об этом месте?  
Дейл не растерялся и не ответил на заданный вопрос: «Что?» или «Я не знаю». Внимательно осмотревшись, в том числе вверх и под ноги, он сказал:  
– Появились березы.  
– Молодец. Видишь скалу?  
Дейл посмотрел в указанном направлении: через пятьдесят футов между невысоким, примерно по колено, кустарником и изломом ручья виднелась отвесная каменная глыба, которую он еще раз окинул внимательным долгим взглядом.  
– Ты имеешь в виду утес?  
Робин мысленно закатил глаза: ох уж эти городские пижоны. Объект изучения представлял собой часть знаменитого Канадского щита в виде относительно короткого и узкого горного хребта высотой всего лишь в двенадцать-пятнадцать футов.  
– Хорошо-хорошо, пусть будет утес. Когда дойдешь до него, начинай двигаться вдоль ручья по выступающим из воды камням, чтобы скрыть следы.  
Робин шел в десяти футах правее Дейла, стараясь не приминать траву и не оставлять следов. Когда они дошли до каменной гряды, он велел Дейлу повернуть налево, где, огибая скалу, начинала виться еле заметная тропа, довольно скоро расходящаяся в трех направлениях.  
– Свернешь налево, выйдешь на дорогу, от нее примерно километр до моего дома. Пойдешь прямо, углубишься в лес и заблудишься. Свернешь направо и окажешься у озера, на его берегу спрятано снаряженное в дорогу каноэ: два весла, спасательный жилет, бутыль с водой, одеяло и небольшой сухпаек. И, конечно же, компас. Ты упоминал, что ходил в походы, каноэ управлять доводилось? – Дейл утвердительно кивнул. – Отлично. А теперь слушай очень внимательно. – Робин красноречиво посмотрел на него. – Если услышишь от меня приказ держаться скалы, выполнишь его беспрекословно. Я скажу: сходи прогуляйся и, скорее всего, это означает побег. Ты выходишь из дома и со всех ног мчишься прочь. Очень надеюсь, что буду следовать прямо за тобой, но если нет, то ты спускаешь каноэ на воду, отплываешь как можно дальше от берега и с максимально возможной скоростью держишь курс на север. Все понял?  
Заторможено кивнув, Дейл сглотнул вязкий ком в горле:  
– Насколько рассчитан запас еды?  
Умный парнишка.  
– Если растянуть, то хватит на четыре дня. В том случае, если путешествует один человек.  
– А потом?  
Робин отвел взгляд, рассматривая густые зеленые заросли.  
– Если продолжишь двигаться на север, то через пару дней наткнешься на широкую асфальтовую дорогу. Сверни от нее налево, и выйдешь к небольшой заброшенной деревне, там найдешь кров и пищу, до нее еще не добрались мародеры. Это твой лучший шанс на выживание.  
– У тебя есть второе каноэ, на всякий случай? – мягко поинтересовался Дейл.  
– Как я уже говорил: надеюсь, я буду за твоей спиной. – Робин недовольно скривился. – Запасного каноэ у меня нет.  
– ...Ясно, – спустя время отозвался Дейл, и в полной тишине они вернулись к убежищу.  
***  
Когда внезапно раздался душераздирающий крик, Робин мгновенно подскочил на постели, сжимая в руке незаменимое мачете и понимая: первое, он проснулся; второе, кричал не он, так как громкий вопль все не умолкал, а в его легких катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Страшные звуки издавал явно кто-то ушедший за грань и утративший всякую надежду, тот, кто подвергался нестерпимым мукам или поедался заживо.  
Не обращая внимания на холодный пол, Робин поднялся, откинул в сторону разделяющую надвое чердак простыню, зажег фонарь и осмотрелся: ходоков не наблюдалось, да и с какой стати – люк прочно закрыт, а два окна были чересчур малы для человека. В свою очередь, Дейл оказался словно в кокон обмотан одеялом, он отчаянно барахтался и крутился, его истошные крики эхом разносились по дому и оседали в воздухе густым вязким смрадом.   
Отложив фонарь, Робин откинул мачете по деревянному настилу на безопасное расстояние. Заняв удобную позицию у стены, он схватил Дейла в жесткий захват и резко скинул на пол, выбрасывая из душного кокона одеяла в прохладу утреннего воздуха.  
Задохнувшись от столь внезапного перехода от сна к яви, Дейл закашлялся на пике последнего крика. Загнанно дыша, он встал на четвереньки и, подобно собаке, активно потряс головой, разгоняя дурман.  
– Дейл. Тебе приснился кошмар, – успокаивающе увещевал Робин. – Я – Робин, мы в безопасности на чердаке моего дома. Это был всего лишь плохой сон. Все хорошо.  
Дейл безмолвно показал, что услышал Робина и перекатился на пятки.  
Робин подобрал смятые одеяла и аккуратно расправил их на сбитой постели.  
– Ложись, пока не получил переохлаждение организма.  
Заторможено кивнув, Дейл неловко вернулся в постель, на его футболке в области шеи и подмышек проступали темные пятна пота.  
– Думаю, тебе стоит переодеться, – предложил Робин, указывая на мокрую футболку. – Ты можешь замерзнуть.  
Дейл безучастно кивнул.  
– Если что-то понадобится, ты знаешь, где меня найти, – добавил Робин, потянувшись за фонарем.  
– Постой, – нервно сглотнул Дейл. – Мне нужно... оставь мне свет.  
Робин наблюдал, как Дейл потянулся за лежащим рядом с матрацем фонариком, в его дрожащих руках луч света резко скакал по стенам, разгоняя утренний сумрак.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил он, отворачиваясь от Робина.  
Тут же сжавшись в комок и вцепившись пальцами волосы, Дейл надрывно зарыдал, воздух спазмами вырывался из его горла, пугая сильнее, чем крики от недавно приснившегося кошмара.  
Приступ прекратился столь же внезапно, как и начался. Дейл перевернулся на спину, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Возвращайся в постель, – выдавил он, Робин не преминул последовать совету.  
Тусклый свет ручного фонарика освещал чердак до восхода солнца.  
***  
Вдвоем совершать рутинные обязанности оказалось намного быстрее и удобнее: пока один стоял на стороже, второй мог полностью сосредоточиться на работе. Теплые солнечные дни золотой осени случались все реже, с приближением зимы проведенное на воздухе время сокращалось, и довольно скоро они вообще перестанут выходить из дома, так что Дейл наслаждался возможностью отвлечься от тяжких дум, направляя бурлящую внутри энергию на физический труд. На протяжении нескольких последних недель Робин с головой загружал их работой, сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы добраться до желанной кровати и мгновенно уснуть, соприкоснувшись головой с подушкой. Робин часто просыпался посреди ночи и прислушивался к размеренному, в унисон с мягким покачиванием луча света, дыханию Дейла, пару раз его будили негромкие стоны, но истошные крики не повторялись.  
***  
Робин не понимал, как не заметил этого раньше. Может дело в том, что обычно Дейл лишь на треть закатывал рукава рубашки. Да, Робин видел Дейла в футболке, но тогда была ночь, и тот извивался и крутился от страха, а сейчас, расслабленный и одетый в старый свитер с вытянутыми рукавами Дейл непринужденно пил кофе, и лучи утреннего света хорошо освещали предплечье, позволяя в деталях рассмотреть старый шрам. Чуть ниже сгиба локтя виднелся большой след овальной формы, с неровными краями, с заметным углублением посередине, откуда когда-то был вырван кусок плоти.  
Рациональная часть сознания кричала Робину об отсутствии угрозы, ведь зарубцевавшейся ране на вид уже несколько лет и нет опасности заражения. Но инстинкты выживания слишком глубоко проросли внутрь, и вынуждали действовать рефлекторно. Позднее, анализируя утреннее происшествие, Робин признал: Дейла спасло лишь то, что он инстинктивно отшатнулся назад и не попытался приблизиться и успокоить его. В тот момент Робин, не задумываясь, ударил, целясь в горло и голову Дейла, первыми подвернувшимися под руку предметами – заслонкой от печи и кочергой, в себя его привел вид льющейся на пол живой алой крови, а не тягучей гнили.  
Побелев, Дейл пятился от опасности, пока надежно закрытая дверь не остановила бегство. Его зрачки сузились. В защитном жесте он выставил перед собой руки, словно пытаясь отгородиться от спятившего Робина, его губы попытались выдавить «Что?..», но вместо слов вырвалось лишь сбитое дыхание.  
Робин устало взмахнул кочергой, вынудив Дейла вздрогнуть от неожиданности.  
– Что за черт, – пробормотал он. Стоило последнему слогу раствориться в воздухе, как они напряженно уставились друг на друга, перед ними словно в защитном круге разлилось кофе, осколки от разбитой кружки беспорядочно рассыпались по полу.  
– Да, – прочистив горло, сказал Дейл. – Я – один из укушенных.  
Робин с грохотом опустил свое оружие.  
Выдохнув сквозь стиснутые зубы, Дейл продолжил:  
– Мне нужно присесть.  
Робин кивнул, а Дейл, пошатываясь, добрел до стола и тяжело опустился на стул.  
– Меня укусили в самом начале эпидемии, – негромко начал он свой рассказ. – Я пришел в университетскую лабораторию, но из-за введенного чрезвычайного положения половина класса не явилась на занятия, тогда я вернулся домой. Мой друг сидел на диване и смотрел на выключенный экран телевизора. На самом деле, он был моим парнем. – Дейл бросил взгляд на Робина из-под опущенных ресниц, отслеживая реакцию на прозвучавшее признание, но тот лишь кивнул головой, намекая на продолжение. – Он поднялся и... ты же знаешь, как выглядят инфицированные в первые несколько дней, пока их взгляд не застекленеет. Мы поклялись друг другу, что если кто-то из нас заболеет, то тут же расскажет об этом, но в действительности вирус делает из них настоящих параноиков, словно специально для того, чтобы зараженный прожил как можно дольше, инфицируя максимальное количество жертв. Возможно продолжение рода – первая реакция их мозга. Он кинулся на меня. Я... – Дейл вытянул руку, демонстрируя круглый шрам на бледной коже. – Вот, что он оставил мне на память.  
– Я не помню, как все происходило. В машине Джесса всегда лежала бейсбольная бита. Однажды, он принес ее домой...  
Робин жестом оборвал Дейла, намекая опустить момент убийства любимого человека, ранее попытавшегося разорвать на части и съесть того. Убийство близких – это самая дерьмовая часть сюжета жизни последних лет, до боли знакомая каждому выжившему.  
Обхватив себя руками, Робин судорожно вздохнул.  
– После я закрылся в ванной, – продолжил Дейл, – несмотря на невыносимую боль, я долго скоблил себя под душем жесткой щеткой. Затем я полил рану подаренным мне на день рождения коллекционным виски – это единственный алкогольный напиток, который мы держали в нашей квартире. Черт, боль была адской! Я обрабатывал укус три раза в день, пока не закончился виски. На вторую ночь меня свалила лихорадка, возможно из-за подхваченной днем ранее простуды. Я не знаю, быть может, помогли мои профилактические действия, а может я – один из людей, обладающих иммунитетом против вируса чумы. Ты наверняка слышал гуляющие по миру слухи? Я не желал и не стремился к... это просто случилось со мной.  
– Через три дня я понял, что если до сих пор не заразился, то этого уже и не случится. Телефонная сеть была перегружена, дозвониться до «911» не представлялось возможным. А я не мог... оставаться там.  
«Он провел три дня в одной квартире с трупом своего парня, – внезапно осознал Робин, – О, Боже!».  
– После со мной приключилось еще много дерьма, но результат один: я так и не заразился.  
Упираясь локтями в стол, Дейл тяжело уронил голову на руки и обреченно выдохнул.  
«Так вот по какой причине Джей отправил парнишку ко мне», – подумал Робин. Новость о выжившем после укуса ходока человеке не принесет ничего хорошего.  
– Во сне я возвращаюсь в тот страшный день. Когда... я... убиваю его. – Дейл откинул назад светлые волосы. – Я прекрасно понимаю: у меня не было выбора. Не то, чтобы я против того, что выжил. Но...  
– Чувство вины спасенного.  
– Да.  
– Всем выжившим довелось испытать на себе всю гамму беспомощности и безнадежности.  
***  
Урожай моркови и лука превзошел даже самые смелые ожидания Робина.  
– Я и не подозревал о наличии в доме подвала, – поделился мыслями Дейл, спускаясь по лестнице вслед за Робином.  
– Прятать люк под ковриком – давняя традиция, – заметил Робин и, опустив корзину с морковью на пол, подвесил фонарь на вбитый в потолочную балку гвоздь.  
Дейл неспешно крутился на месте, внимательно изучая погреб.  
– Ого, я смотрю, твои дела идут неплохо?  
– С каждым годом добывать пропитание становится все труднее. Главное, продержаться до следующего июня, когда можно будет снимать урожай с грядок.  
– Ух ты, клубничный джем! А мы можем... Твою мать!  
– Часть припасов осталась от прежних хозяев, – у Робина никогда не доходили руки разгрести старый хлам; подвал был огромен, и свободного места пребывало в избытке.  
– О, Боже, – Дейл благоговейно замер перед стоящей на полке батареей бутылок. – Они все запечатаны!  
Робин принялся аккуратно раскладывать морковь по лоткам.  
– Да. Если ты мужчина, достигший определенного возраста, то каждый считает своим долгом подарить тебе на день рождения спиртное. А так как я не большой сторонник алкоголя, то решил увеличить его выдержку. А что, ты хочешь выпить?  
Дейл, затаив дыхание, робко протянул руку к бутылке односолодового виски «Гленморандж».  
– Ты понимаешь, сколько может стоить такая бутыль?  
– Ха, – Робин вытер ладони о джинсы. – Возможно, когда ты надумаешь вернуться в лагерь Джея, я пошлю с тобой пару бутылок для него. Предпочту обменять их на муку и туалетную бумагу.  
Развернувшись, Дейл облокотился о полку.  
– Когда ты упоминаешь в разговоре Джея... ты имеешь в виду Джейсона Уейнстона, верно?  
– Естественно, – подхватив притащенную Дейлом наволочку, полную лука, Робин пересыпал ее содержимое в ведро. – О ком еще я могу говорить?  
– Довольно забавно слышать, как кто-то зовет его просто Джеем.  
Робин аккуратно свернул наволочку.  
– Почему? Он что, настаивает, чтобы все звали его Джейсоном? Сокращенное прозвище прикипело к нему навсегда.  
– Не в этом дело, просто большинство людей называют его Шефом.  
Робин скептически фыркнул.  
– Да ладно? А кто?  
– Все.  
– Кто все?  
– Все-все.  
– Поясни кто такие «все»? – нахмурившись, непонимающе переспросил Робин.  
– Да все! Люди! Я не понимаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь, – возмутился Дейл.  
Потерев лоб ладонью, Робин повторил:  
– Так, значит, все зовут Джея Шефом?  
– Да.  
– А почему?  
– Да потому что он и есть шеф. Я думал, ты знаком с ним, – в голосе Дейла послышались подозрительные нотки.  
Откинув голову на прикрепленную к стене полку, Робин устало прикрыл глаза, как бы удивительно это ни прозвучало, но в его голову никогда не приходило подобное определение по отношению к давнему другу. Естественно, кому как не Джею возглавлять группу выживших.  
– Я очень хорошо знаком с ним, – пояснил он. – Но мы... давно не общались лично.  
– Все кардинально изменилось, – осторожно добавил Дейл, – когда началась эпидемия чумы.  
– Охотно верю, – заключил Робин.  
***  
С каждым днем по утрам морозило все сильнее. Зелень пожухла, почернела и опала. Робин до отказа заполнил дровами поленницу в нише у двери и свою бывшую спальню, проведенная внизу у окна ночь не гарантировала ничего, кроме жуткой ядовитой бессонницы.  
Не зная, сколько еще времени проведет с ним гость, Робин решил по максимуму воспользоваться дополнительной парой рук, усердно заготавливая дрова и на следующий год. С помощью Дейла воодушевленный Робин лихо разделывал и таскал в дом поленья из леса до самого заката, потому как с наступлением зимы дальше открытой поляны не пройти.  
На клене, сбросившем листву, предупреждающе распушив хвосты, беспрестанно тарахтели белки.  
– На них можно поохотиться, – неожиданно предложил Дейл.  
Робин недоуменно обернулся на идущего позади спутника.  
– Не понял?  
Дейл выглядел смущенным.  
– Ну, белки. Их можно есть. Тушить или запекать.  
– Разумно, но, во-первых, ты же помнишь, что громкие звуки привлекают жертв чумы. Я не видел ходоков два месяца, и не хочу стать инициатором очередной встречи с ними. Во-вторых, мне жаль тратить патроны на белок. В-третьих, даже если бы я согласился, то одной тушки едва хватило бы на одну котлету. В-четвертых, несмотря на пушистый хвост, белки – это всего лишь довольно миловидные крысы, так что нет, благодарю, обойдусь. Ну и в-пятых, я – веган, и пока ты гостишь у меня, ты – тоже.  
Пока Дейл непринужденно смеялся, Робин терпеливо ждал.  
– Оу, э-э-э... – на лице Дейла отчетливо читалась напряженная работа мысли, он пытался припомнить состав всех блюд, съеденных им за время пребывания в гостях у Робина. – Черт, о таком я даже и подумать не мог.  
– Не сомневаюсь.  
Взгляд Дейла опустился на пересекающий грудь Робина ремень винтовки.  
– Получается ты веган, но...  
– Подобную иронию считаю неуместной.  
К тому моменту, как от усилившегося порывистого ветра небо заволокло облаками, они спилили и очистили от веток еще одно дерево. «На сегодня работа окончена», – подумал Робин.  
Дотащив бревно до поляны, они скинули его в основную кучу заготовленной древесины. Зажав топор между ног, Дейл принялся разминать забитые мышцы спины.  
– После сегодняшней разминки спать я буду...  
По венам Робина, заметившего колеблющиеся очертания человеческой тени на тропинке, забурлил адреналин; ходоки яростно кинулись на добычу.  
Вопреки всем утверждениям, для Робина время не замедлило своего хода, а разум не очистился от ненужных мыслей. Паника с головой захлестнула его, нутро скручивалось от страха, но натренированные до автоматизма руки и ноги не подводили хозяина, отточенными движениями отражая атаку. Самый старший из нападавших бросился на Робина, но на полпути встретился со смертоносным мачете. Двигаясь вперед с бешеной скоростью, ходок практически сам завершил собственное обезглавливание; потеряв связь с мозгом, черное разлагающееся тело безвольным кулем рухнуло на землю.  
Крепко стиснувший зубы, тяжело дышащий Дейл со всего размаха засадил лезвие топора в грудь младшего из жертв чумы, удерживая того на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
Косой удар мачете Робина по шее ходока позволил Дейлу вытащить из гнилой плоти топор и сокрушающим ударом упокоить ее навеки.  
Резко крутнувшись на месте, Робин лихорадочно оглядывался по сторонам, выискивая оставшихся врагов. Взгляд так и метался между садом и домом, пока он не понял: ходоков оказалось всего лишь двое. Постепенно успокоившись после пережитого боя, Робин с ошеломлением ощутил, как тело сотрясает крупная дрожь. Согнувшись рядом с изрубленным трупом, обессилено покачивавшегося Дейла выворачивало наизнанку.  
– Дейл, – негромко позвал Робин, – тебя укусили? – ответа не последовало. – Дейл. Ответь. Тебя укусили?  
– Нет, – расправив плечи, Дейл вытер испачканный рвотой рот рукавом свитера.  
– Дай мне посмотреть.  
Дейл оттянул вниз ворот, обнажая чистую, без намека на рану шею. Он был полностью в потеках гнили и крови, джинсовая ткань на правой ноге, вплоть до колена, пропиталась кровью.  
Робин тщательно вытер лезвие мачете о чистую траву, об опавшие листья и вновь о траву. Все еще ужасно бледный Дейл последовал примеру старшего товарища, в его желудке не осталось ничего, кроме желчи.  
– Отлично. Пошли в дом.  
По давно заведенной традиции, на печи всегда стоял большой чан с теплой водой. Робин соорудил приватную зону для купания, повесив между книжными полками и стеной большое полотенце. Размеры пластикового таза позволяли присесть на корточки, пусть это было не так комфортно как в настоящей ванне, но все же намного лучше, чем просто скрести сухое тело мочалкой. С выделенным куском мыла и лентой мочала Дейл отправился мыться первым, Робин дважды наполнял ему таз теплой водой. После купания, замерзший, с покрасневшей от яростного трения кожей Дейл, обернувшись полотенцем, поднялся на чердак. Дождавшись своей очереди, Робин опустился в теплую воду, чувствуя слабую ноющую боль в плечах, спине и шее, он с досадой отметил, что завтра его самочувствие явно ухудшится.  
Во время купания на Робина с потолка сыпалась штукатурка, словно кто-то усердно вбивал матрац в пол.  
Растопив посильнее огонь, он поставил разогреваться вчерашний суп. Казалось, вновь спустившийся на кухню Дейл натянул на себя всю привезенную с собой одежду. Отказавшись от предложения поужинать, он практически вжался в обжигающий бок печи.  
– Еда поможет тебе согреться, – заметил Робин.  
Дейл отрицательно покачал головой:  
– Может, сварить кофе?  
– Плохая идея. Как насчет чая? Он успокоит твой расстроенный желудок. – На потолочных балках были развешаны пучки высушенной садовой мяты. Дейл в отвращении скривился, но Робин проигнорировал его недовольство и, заварив травяной настой в кружке, поставил ее перед ним. Обхватив ладонями горячие бока, Дейл сделал маленький глоток отвара.  
Робин же поглощал тарелку супа вприкуску с выпеченными утром хлебцами. Он никогда, даже при полном отсутствии аппетита, не упускал возможности перекусить, снабжая тело необходимыми для работы силами. Сейчас, находясь в безопасности, за надежными стенами его уютной гавани, построенной вдали от цивилизации, на Робина обрушилось чувство усталости и боли. Он отрешенно, словно со стороны, смотрел на зажатую в руке ложку.  
Дейлу же не сиделось на месте: резко поднявшись, он подошел к книжным полкам, покосился на лежащую в углу груду дров, вернулся к столу, заглянул в заварочный чайник, сходил за книгой, вновь уселся за стол, чтобы через пять минут опять подняться.  
Избавляясь подобным образом от пережитого стресса, Дейл походил на невменяемого лунатика.  
Робин, как ни в чем ни бывало, открыл свой ежевечерний мистический роман, но прочитанные слова не находили отклика в мыслях. Трижды перечитав одну и ту же страницу, Дейл признал свое поражение. Он достал потрепанную колоду карт и предпринял безуспешную попытку разложить пасьянс. Тасуя колоду для второго раунда, Робин с досадой отметил: все, что он хотел – подняться наверх, с головой завернуться в одеяло и ни о чем не думать.  
Взглянув на старые потрепанные временем часы, доставшиеся ему вместе с домом, Робин с тоской отметил: «Семь тридцать вечера».  
Дейл раздраженно плюхнулся на стоящий напротив Робина стул.  
– Послушай, у меня созрело предложение, – начал тараторить Дейл, – если оно тебя не устроит, то мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Даже если ты откажешься, мы всегда найдем новую тему для разговора, согласен?  
Внутренне благодарный за отвлечение от депрессивных мыслей Робин заинтересованно подпер подбородок ладонью:  
– Продолжай.  
Дейл на одном дыхании выпалил:  
– Я тут подумал, нам определенно не повредит потрахаться.  
Не ожидавший подобного выверта Робин, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, беспрестанно хватал ртом воздух и опустил руку на стол.  
– Нет, так нет, забыли. Ну, тогда я заварю еще чай, а потом... эм, мы можем во что-нибудь поиграть, только не в покер...  
– Постой...  
– Нет, все в порядке, я... – засуетившись, Дейл резко вскочил на ноги и со всего размаха ударился коленом о столешницу. – А-а-а! Твою ж мать! Черт-черт-черт!  
– Твоя идея не лишена смысла, – словно невзначай вставил Робин.  
Потирающий ушибленное колено Дейл замер, полусогнувшись, и бросил удивленный взгляд на хозяина дома.  
– В первый момент твое предложение застало меня врасплох. Но... – смутившись, Робин принялся разглядывать колоду карт, мысли о сексе давно не посещали его голову. И определенно в этом виновата не властвующая на земле эпидемия чумы. Он никогда не претендовал на звание героя-любовника, а потом в жизни наступила черная полоса и вынужденное лечение циталопрамом; кто бы обратил взор на ничем не привлекательного, отрешившегося от внешнего мира и похоронившего себя в четырех стенах отшельника? Но, даже справившись с долгой депрессией, он так и не решился на новый шаг в интимных отношениях. К тому же, парни, внешне похожие на Дейла, никогда не снисходили своим вниманием до таких, как Робин, и, о Боже, как же давно...  
– В общем, да. Я согласен.  
Выпрямившись, Дейл облегченно выдохнул:  
– Отлично.  
Робин не бросился сломя голову в спальню, вместо этого он настоял на завершении ежевечернего ритуала: надежно укрепил двери и окна, погасил огонь в печи. Дейл активно помогал, за время, проведенное в гостях, он наизусть выучил алгоритм действий. Завершив обход дома, они оказались практически вплотную друг к другу, кожу Робина покалывало от искрящего между ними напряжения.  
Поднявшись на чердак, Робин запечатал люк, поставил фонарь рядом с матрацем и нервно сглотнул.  
Притянув к себе Робина, Дейл осторожно поцеловал его.  
Первый поцелуй отличался легкостью, за ним последовал более настойчивый, но не напористый, а исследовательский. Робин склонил голову набок, вспоминая давно утерянный навык. Он привык воспринимать Дейла юным подростком, а оказалось, что они практически одного роста. Забавно. Да, Дейл молод, но его пубертатный период давно миновал.  
Дейл ласково провел ладонями по предплечьям Робина:  
– Все хорошо?  
Робин утверждающе кивнул:  
– Пожалуй, тебе стоит знать: у меня давно никого не было в плане секса.  
– Да, у меня тоже. Сколько я уже здесь, чуть больше пары месяцев?..  
Робин печально усмехнулся:  
– Я имею в виду: настолько давно, что вполне мог позабыть каково это, заниматься сексом.  
– Оу. Как... а, не важно. Полагаю, торопиться не будем?  
– Буду признателен.  
Придвинувшись вплотную, Дейл вновь поцеловал Робина. И, следуя данному обещанию, на этот раз поцелуй оказался немного тягучим, что позволило Робину привыкнуть к твердости чужих обветренных губ, прежде чем Дейл ненавязчиво усилил давление, проникая внутрь, пробуя на вкус и переплетая их языки в замысловатом танце. Наконец, выдохнув, Робин сумел расслабиться.  
– Все в порядке? – прошептал Дейл, отклоняясь назад.  
– О да, мне нереально хорошо…  
– Отрадно слышать, но я планирую поднять планку от «хорошо» до...  
Пальцы Дейла ненавязчиво пробрались под свитер Робина, оглаживая поясницу. Новый поцелуй был также неспешным, но более чувственным. Их бедра вплотную прижались друг к другу, Дейл издал слабый стон. Робин упрямо продирался сквозь защитные слои из шерстяного свитера, трикотажного худи и фланелевой рубашки, чтобы на пути к обнаженной коже уткнуться в наглухо заправленную в джинсы футболку. Потянув ее вверх, он подушечками пальцев легко пробежался по позвонкам Дейла.  
Вскрикнув от неожиданности, Дейл дернулся назад.  
Робин мгновенно выпустил его из объятий.  
– Что? Больно? Надо было предупредить. Проклятье, Дейл, дай мне взглянуть.  
Дейл громко рассмеялся:  
– Черт, прости, нет, ты не так понял, прости...  
Робин окончательно растерялся:  
– В чем дело?  
– Прости, – повторил Дейл, – я не хотел, просто у тебя ужасно ледяные руки.  
– ...Оу.  
Продолжая ухмыляться, Дейл вновь притянул к себе Робина.  
– Не обращай внимания, – он нежно поцеловал его в щеку, добавляя – мы оба достигли предела. Вот почему мы пошли на это, верно?  
Выбитые из колеи сегодняшним нападением ходоков, они оба балансировали на грани. Робин откашлялся:  
– Думаю, нам будет немного комфортнее, если мы ляжем.  
– Конечно.  
Не торопясь, они лицом к лицу опустились на спальное место Робина. Возбуждение не пропало, но неловкости в движениях Робина прибавилось: было крайне неудобно, лежа на одной руке, тесно прижиматься и исследовать тело Дейла, тот, очевидно пришел к такому же заключению, потому как несильно подтолкнул его, переворачивая на спину. Потянувшись обнять Дейла за плечи, Робин почувствовал, как внутри словно разжалась тугая пружина, оказалось удивительно легко передать инициативу в чужие руки, позволить кому-то позаботиться о себе, пусть даже и ненадолго. Придавленный к матрацу весом Дейла он ощущал умиротворение, чувствуя себя в безопасности.  
Дейл исхитрился ненавязчиво вклинить колено меж бедер Робина и резко подался вперед, отчего у того перед глазами замерцали звезды. Из пересохшего горла Робина, инстинктивно подавшегося навстречу, вырвался хриплый стон, в ответ Дейл коротко выдохнул и вновь толкнулся бедрами.  
Поцелуи становились все более жадными и требовательными. Удерживая вес тела на одной руке, свободной ладонью Дейл через слои одежды оглаживал поясницу, бока и ноги Робина, не предпринимая попыток добраться до обнаженной кожи. Робин ощущал обуревающее Дейла желание не только по упирающемуся в бедро твердому члену, но и по напряженной линии плеч и жестким, властным поцелуям.  
С трудом сдерживающий себя Дейл гулко сглотнул.  
– Если ты готов зайти немного дальше, – начал он, – то мы ведь можем раздеться и под одеялом?  
Потерявшийся в нахлынувших эмоциях от испытываемого возбуждения Робин немного заторможено кивнул.  
– Давай. Но предлагаю ускориться, а то для стриптиза сейчас холодновато.  
Хрипло рассмеявшись, Дейл уселся на одеяле. Робин быстро скинул с себя одежду, оставшись лишь в практически новых слипах, лишиться которых он был пока не в состоянии. Когда Дейл непринужденно стянул штаны, Робин, мелко дрожа, закутался в одеяло.  
Присоединившись к Робину, Дейл коротко выругался, соприкоснувшись с ледяной простыней.  
– Я знаю, как тебя согреть, – намекнул Робин.  
Чувствовать тепло чужого тела казалось одновременно странным и захватывающе интересным занятием, Робин успел позабыть: какого это, делить с кем-то постель. Было ужасно непривычно осознавать, как благодаря другому человеку его собственное тело, включая локти, колени, лодыжки и ключицы, из годами отлаженной машины превращается в одну сплошную эрогенную зону.  
Нависнув над Робином, Дейл усилил давление, вынудив того развести ноги в стороны, но не торопился заходить дальше. Обжигающая дрожь молнией пронеслась по телу Робина. Удерживая свой вес на вытянутых руках, Дейл вплотную прижимался к паху Робина и, не отводя взгляда, принялся неспешно покачиваться.  
Яркая вспышка удовольствия оглушила Робина. Запрокинув голову, он не сдержал громкого стона.  
– О, Боже, – выдохнул Дейл, скользя ладонью к скрытой хлопковой тканью эрекции Робина. – Прошу, разреши дотронуться до тебя, я так хочу прочувствовать всего тебя.  
– Да, – согласился Робин, дойдя до состояния, когда чувство неловкости отступило и хотелось получить большего. Пусть Дейл увидит и задаст вопрос.  
Ловко просунув пальцы под резинку трусов, Дейл невесомо коснулся выступающей косточки и внешней стороны бедра, а затем приспустил слипы. Он помог ему полностью стянуть и откинуть в сторону трусы, чтобы тут же вернуться к прерванному занятию, вынуждая Робина выгнуться под ним дугой.  
Дейл ритмично двигал бедрами, зажатые меж их телами члены терлись в унисон.  
– О, Боже, как я хочу... ты в порядке? – продолжая размеренные движения, он протяжно застонал. – Проклятье, я так хочу доставить тебе удовольствие...  
– Продолжай, не останавливайся, – подхлестнул Робин.  
Фрикции участились, становясь более жесткими, резкими, возбуждение Робина приобретало болезненно-мучительный окраску. Он понимал, Дейл также приближался к финалу, и, стиснув зубы, Робин впился пальцами в его плечи.  
Издав новый стон, Дейл балансировал на грани оргазма. Еще пара движений бедрами и между ними разлилась горячая липкая сперма. Согнув дрожащие от напряжения руки, он тяжело опустился на Робина.  
– М-м-м... дай мне сек...  
– Не торопись, отдыхай, – выдавил Робин, пропуская сквозь пальцы взмокшие от пота светлые пряди на затылке Дейла. – Я подожду.  
Дыхание и сердцебиение Дейла постепенно выравнивалось. Глубоко вздохнув, он неловко приподнялся и откинул край теплого одеяла, позволяя прохладному воздуху немного остудить разгоряченную кожу. Дотянувшись до футболки, Дейл очистил ей их тела от спермы и пота.  
Отбросив ненужную ткань, он легко поцеловал Робина в голое плечо.  
– Поделись, где было приятнее всего? – поинтересовался Дейл. – Губы? Руки? Или нечто иное?  
Немного отдышавшись после оглушительного оргазма, Робин планировал продолжить согревательную гимнастику.  
– Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы зайти дальше? – спросил он и крепче обнял Дейла за шею, притягивая для поцелуя.  
Дейл многообещающе улыбнулся и, положив ладонь Робину на поясницу, властно прижал к себе, посылая по его телу новую волнительную дрожь. Похоже, на восстановление потребуется гораздо меньше времени, чем думал Робин.  
Дейл приник к губам Робина, постепенно повышая накал поцелуев. Перекатив Робина на спину, он не лег на него сверху, а завис на вытянутых руках, продолжая пробовать на вкус его рот. Спустя несколько мгновений, Дейл принялся выцеловывать узоры на подбородке и горле Робина, уделяя особое внимание яремной впадине. Робин шумно выдохнул, но когда Дейл провел языком по всей длине шеи и втянул в рот чувствительную кожу у мочки уха, он поперхнулся попавшим не в то горло воздухом.  
Дейл жарко зашептал ему на ухо:  
– Я не намерен останавливаться, – слова эхом отдавались дрожью по телу Робина. – Не молчи, я хочу узнать и исполнить все твои желания.  
С трудом прочистив горло, Робин выдавил:  
– Я не против.  
Время замерло, когда Дейл, скользнув под одеяло, принялся умелым ртом и ладонями исследовать торс Робина, спускаясь все ниже. Чувственные прикосновения вызывали в Робине бурю эмоций, когда небольшой дискомфорт от щекотки сменялся неистовым возбуждением.  
Робин готов был излиться в любую секунду, но пальцы Дейла достигли загрубевшего неровного шрама на правом боку, меж низом живота и бедром. На секунду, осознавая внезапные тактильные ощущения, Дейл замер, вынудив Робина непроизвольно напрячься.  
– Шрам? – спросил Дейл.  
– Довольно старый, – пояснил Робин, стараясь придать голосу непринужденности. – Отголоски давно забытого прошлого.  
– Тебе не нужно ничего мне объяснять. Продолжим, – произнес Дейл, перемещая ладонь на внутреннюю сторону бедра Робина.  
Теплая ладонь сомкнулась вокруг эрекции Робина, тут же последовал невесомый поцелуй и ловкий язык облизал головку члена. Робин судорожно вцепился в простынь, влажное жаркое нутро дарило неземное удовольствие, бедра, казалось, жили собственной жизнью, рефлекторно толкаясь вперед, но сильные руки Дейла удерживали на месте, не позволяя задать быстрый темп. Робин шумно выдохнул через нос.  
Каждая секунда растягивалась на вечность, умелый рот Дейла дарил непередаваемые ощущения, то вознося к небесам, то возвращая на грешную землю. Робин лишь безмолвно давился воздухом. Изливаясь в долгом сокрушительном оргазме, на пару мгновений он ощутил себя так, словно душа покинула бренную физическую оболочку.  
Проморгавшись, как после крепкого сна, и обретя способность вновь различать краски, Робин с удивлением посмотрел на прикрепленный к потолочной балке знакомый фонарь.  
Поежившись от холода, Дейл подхватил многострадальную футболку и почистил их, выглядя при этом не менее удовлетворенным, чем Робин. Затем он лег на спину рядом с Робином и счастливо выдохнул.  
– Да, идея заняться сексом оказалась поистине блестящей, – самодовольно заявил Дейл.  
– Без комментариев, – сонно пробормотал Робин, натягивая одеяло до подбородка. – Как ты догадался?  
– О чем?  
– Что я могу согласиться, а не накинусь на тебя с кулаками и выставлю за дверь?  
Робин ощутил, как Дейл неопределенно пожал плечами.  
– Ну, я не был уверен на сто процентов. Просто, ты спокойно отреагировал на новость о моем парне. А еще я заметил на книжной полке пару выпусков «М&М», следовательно пусть слабый, но интерес к своему полу у тебя присутствует. И потом, я здесь уже пару месяцев, но даже мельком не увидел ни одной женщины, так что, как говорится «на безрыбье и...».  
Робин хрипло рассмеялся. «Недаром Дейл – один из "золотых" мальчиков Джея», – устало подумал он, засыпая с улыбкой на губах.  
***  
Робин услышал приглушенный стук копыт лошадей по мерзлой ноябрьской земле и грохот колес приближающейся повозки. Осторожно выглянув в окно, он заметил остановившийся у крыльца незнакомый кэб, ярко освещенный лучами заходящего солнца.  
– Одевайся, – приказал Робин.  
Чистящий на кухне картофель Дейл задал какой-то вопрос, но полностью сосредоточившийся на незваных гостях Робин не разобрал ни слова. Дверь кэба распахнулась, и на землю спрыгнули две темные фигуры, демонстративно щеголявшие оружием. Пришельцы с интересом разглядывали представший пред ними дом.  
Условного сигнала не последовало.  
– Шевелись, – резко велел Робин. – Шляпа? Перчатки? Ничего не забыл? Неизвестно, как скоро ты сможешь вернуться.  
Дейл неуверенно мялся в старом теплом пальто Робина. Он приехал в конце лета, не прихватив с собой теплых вещей. Робин плотно прикрыл заслонку печи и, накинув на одну руку собственное пальто, подхватил висящие на стене винтовку и ягдташ.  
Испуганно поглядывая в окно, Дейл никак не мог справиться с непослушными пуговицами.  
Несильным ударом по плечу, Робин привлек к себе внимание Дейла.  
– Убери балки, – скомандовал он, кивая в сторону задней двери. Пока Дейл выполнял поручение, Робин успел одеться и перекинуть через шею ягдташ.  
– Не шуми. И не забудь мачете, – напутствовал он Дейла, приоткрывая дверь.  
Выйдя на улицу, Робин бесшумно прикрыл и заблокировал дверь. Дейл, осторожно пробравшись по гравийным дорожкам, дожидался его у сарая.  
– Не останавливайся, – зло прошипел Робин.  
Со стороны главного входа отчетливо послышался требовательный стук, эхом разнесшийся по вечерней округе. Возможно, посторонние звуки хорошо замаскировывал хруст выпавшего вчера снега под ногами. Впрочем, это было не важно, путь беглецов пролегал через открытую взглядам поляну. Дейлу стоило уповать лишь на скорость бега.  
Среди деревьев царил полумрак, отчасти именно по этой причине Робин выбрал березовую рощу в качестве поворотной точки. Дейл же следовал своим маршрутом. Старательно избегая покрытых тонкой коркой льда камней, он длинными прыжками пересекал пока не замерзший ручей и на корточках вскарабкивался на пологий берег. Робину же не повезло, он умудрился промочить ноги в ледяной воде, но бурлящий в венах адреналин упорно гнал его вперед.  
Несчастный идиот Дейл дожидался Робина около скалы.  
– Двигай направо, – огрызнулся Робин. – Спускай каноэ на воду. Отсчитай три минуты и отчаливай. Если не появлюсь, не смей дожидаться меня!  
Дыхание Дейла клубилось в морозном воздухе серебристым паром.  
– Но...  
– Если услышишь мой крик, забудь про отпущенное время и сразу же уходи, наращивая скорость.  
– Но ты...  
– Мы не персонажи чертовой игры, Джей заплатил мне за сохранность твоей жизни. Не спорь и иди.  
В сумерках Робин не мог разглядеть выражение лица Дейла, но в любом случае ему было не до этого. Развернувшись, он снял винтовку с предохранителя и решительно направился обратно на тропу.  
– До скорой встречи, – попрощался Дейл и побежал в сторону озера.  
Робин слышал скрип снега под тяжелыми подошвами преследователей, как они, ломая ветки, продирались сквозь заросли кустарника. Пропитавшаяся потом рубашка неприятно липла к спине, от испытываемого напряжения нутро скрутило в ледяной ком; несмотря на влажные ладони, он уверенно вскинул винтовку.  
Краем глаза тяжело дышащий Робин уловил мимолетное движение, вполне возможно – обман зрения. Он надеялся, что в былые времена сегодняшние незваные гости любили коротать вечера перед телевизором. Один из пришельцев двигался вниз к ручью, путь ему освещал налобный фонарь, он явно не понимал, что представляет собой крайне удобную мишень. Робин насчитал троих человек, сухостой трещал под их пижонскими городскими ботинками подобно взрывающимся петардам.  
– Замрите на месте, – грозно прокричал Робин. – Еще один шаг, и я открываю огонь.  
На удивление, пришельцы тут же подчинились команде.  
Робин решил закрепить успех:  
– Разворачивайтесь и уходите.  
– Отличная идея, – раздался в темноте до ужаса знакомый голос. – Но я надеялся, что ты составишь мне компанию.  
***  
– Ха! С каких пор у тебя появился условный сигнал? – удивленно поинтересовался Джей.  
– С тех самых, когда в прошлом году Сару Гаттерсон покусали на ее же земле, а потом пытались закусить мною. – Робин скрестил на груди руки, пытаясь скрыть так и не прошедшую нервную дрожь от пережитого стресса.  
Джей огорченно покачал головой:  
– Роб, мне так жаль. Если бы я знал...  
– Разве Неджи не рассказал тебе?  
– Я давно не говорил с ним. Мы разделились, наш основной конвой остался у Дехевилендского ангара, – выбравшая место у окна в оказавшейся тесной для столь внушительной группы комнате вооруженная женщина из эскорта Джея издала приглушенное восклицание, привлекая внимание. – Очередное довод в пользу того, что пришла пора менять устаревшие правила. Да, Маргарет, ты как всегда оказалась права.  
– Ну, могло быть и хуже, – мягко парировала Маргарет.  
– Твоя правда, – легкая пикировка определенно носила привычный характер. Джей отпил кофе из кружки. – Дейл, как тебе здесь жилось?  
– Хорошо, – ответил Дейл. – Я к тому... Раньше я никогда не жил за городом, Робин многому меня научил, – на взгляд Робина, полный смущения и робости голос Дейла походил на разговор студента первогодки с Президентом студсовета на Рождественской вечеринке. – Но я горю желанием вернуться к прежней работе.  
– Работе? – удивился Робин.  
– Да, вот почему я приехал. Мы, наконец, получили вести из Оттавы. Доктор Верон направила нам письмо на двадцати страницах, естественно, мы не поняли из него ни слова, но она убеждена, что ее план выполним. И, должен сказать, это невероятно потрясающее известие.  
Дейл возбужденно выпалил:  
– Вы привезли письмо с собой?  
– Бумаги спрятаны в одной из сумок, если ты поедешь сегодня с нами, то вечером сможешь ознакомиться с их содержимым.  
– Конечно, обязательно!  
– Я думал, ты – студент.  
– Да, так и есть.  
– Только если под словом «студент» ты подразумеваешь самого выдающегося за последние десятилетия аспиранта по биоинженерии, – вклинился Джей. Довольный оценкой Дейл смущенно поерзал на стуле.  
-...Теперь становится понятно: зачем кому-либо охотится за тобой, – пробормотал Робин. – Дело не в твоем иммунитете.  
– Благодаря Дейлу, – не удержался Джей, – однажды мы все будем невосприимчивы к вирусу чумы.  
– Вы создали вакцину?  
Дейл отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Нет, пока нет. Скорее мы пока разрабатываем комплекс восстановительной терапии, делающей потенциальных носителей невосприимчивыми к вирусу. Первоначальный штамм вируса состоял из...  
Если бы не панический взгляд Джея, оборвавшего на полуслове объяснения Дейла, то Робин отнесся бы к научной терминологии как к обычной красивой метафоре и не принял бы всерьез заумную речь.  
Нарушая тишину комнаты, Джей спокойно пояснил:  
– Данные о проводимых исследованиях строго засекречены.  
– О Боже, я не подумал...  
Джей резким кивком прервал поток извинений Дейла.  
– Ничего страшного. Я лично собирался ввести Роба в курс дела. Но в дальнейшем постарайся сдерживать рвущийся наружу профессиональный энтузиазм, договорились?  
Дейл решительно кивнул.  
– Роб, ты должен пообещать – все, что ты услышишь, не выйдет за пределы этой комнаты.  
Стена, на которую опирался Робин, больше не казалась надежной опорой, и он медленно опустился на один из четырех стульев, стоявших вокруг стола.  
– Конечно. Я встречаюсь с другими людьми раз в квартал. С кем мне делиться страшными государственными тайнами?  
– Это еще одна причина, по которой я приехал к тебе. – Дейл одним глотком допил кофе. – Дейл, почему бы тебе не начать собираться в дорогу?  
Когда Дейл поднялся по лестнице на чердак, отойдя к двери, Джей негромко обсудил что-то с Маргарет. Робин растерянно сидел за столом, обнимая застывшими ладонями некогда горячую кружку с чаем, уставший разум метался между обилием полученной информации и блаженной манящей пустотой.  
Спустившись с забитым вещами рюкзаком, Дейл по привычке потянулся за старым пальто Робина, но затем вновь повесил его на вбитый в стену крючок.  
– Прекрати, надень пальто, – велел Робин. – Тебе пригодится, а у меня есть запасное.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Не забудь шапку и прочие теплые вещи. О чем я тебе твердил? Всегда одевайся по погоде.  
Дейл послушно обмотал вокруг шеи теплый шарф и заправил его за воротник пальто. Подойдя к Робину, он протянул руку.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Дейл. – За все, не только за одежду.  
– Всегда пожалуйста. Похоже, у тебя впереди масса многообещающих открытий, – отозвался Робин.  
Дейл фыркнул, Робин встал и пожал протянутую ладонь. Он ненавидел процесс прощания и последующие за ним неминуемые перемены, даже с гостями, к которым он не успел привязаться так сильно, как к Дейлу.  
– Береги себя, – напутствовал Робин.  
– Ты тоже.  
Джей подошел к ним.  
– Будь добр, подожди в кэбе. Мне нужно переговорить с Робином.  
Кивнув, Дейл пошел к входной двери, его рука автоматически дернулась к подставке для зонтов. Остановившись, он обернулся к Робину.  
Улыбаясь, Робин отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Не могу подарить оружие, – пояснил он. – Попроси Джея подобрать тебе подходящий по весу и балансу топор. Удачи в работе.  
Дейл засмеялся и вышел из дома.  
Сопровождавшая Джея охрана, покинула дом вслед за Дейлом. Джей прикрыл и заблокировал дверь балками. Он никогда не забывал о важных нюансах и деталях.  
Обернувшись, он обратился к Робину:  
– Как...  
– Ты...  
Одновременно замолчав на полуслове, они посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Ты выглядишь устало, – отметил Робин.  
Джей вернулся к столу. Робин сверху вниз смотрел на преждевременно поседевшего друга, каждый раз удивляясь его невысокому росту.  
– Не согласен, что в сорок лет, – печально пошутил Джей, – жизнь только начинается.  
– Пф, кому ты это говоришь.  
– А еще конец света не так захватывающ, как анонсировали в фильмах.  
Джей устало опустился на стул и принялся крутить пустую кружку в руках. Робин присел рядом.  
– Мне жаль, Роб, – начал говорить Джей, – но тебе нельзя больше здесь оставаться. Становится слишком опасно.  
– Да, я знаю, – согласился Робин.  
Робин обо всем догадался в тот момент, когда увидел, насколько вооружены люди Джея, по их бесшумной поступи в полной темноте на пути к дому и тихим командам, он понял, что включенные фонари и предумышленно создаваемый шум предназначались для него. Они намеренно изображали нелепых, не представляющих опасности гражданских, давали Джею шанс сначала поговорить с ним. Если бы они преследовали цель убить Робина и Дейла, то те не ушли бы далеко от дома.  
Выходит, если союзники Дейла обладали настолько весомым вооружением, то и его противники тоже.  
Джей тыльной стороной ладони потер покрасневшие глаза.  
– Роб, чума не появилась из ниоткуда. К возникновению эпидемии приложил руку человек.  
– Я догадывался.  
– Черт, Роб. Ты понятия не имеешь об истинной подоплеке вируса. Эти ублюдки, они... даже не относят себя к людям, – опустив руки на стол, он шумно выдохнул. – Ты не захочешь узнать подробности, но придется. Мне нужен переводчик. Пойдешь со мной?  
Интуитивно Робин чувствовал, что скоро придется сняться с насиженного места, но столь внезапный поворот событий выбил из равновесия.  
– Я... Сейчас? Куда?  
– Сначала в Оттаву, встретиться со знающими людьми, я с ними переписывался. Затем на восток. В Квебеке много выживших, но большинство из них плохо знает или вовсе не говорит по-английски. Я хочу заручиться их поддержкой, нужно убедить их, что мы относимся к ним с уважением и говорим на одном языке.  
Робин скептически склонил голову.  
– Половина жителей Оттавы может выступить в роли твоего переводчика. Ладно, половина из тех, что выжила.  
– Нет. Мне нужен тот, кому я могу доверять, – по лицу Джея промелькнула тень боли. – Из меня плохой оратор, я могу говорить лишь банальными штампами.  
Робин обнял себя руками, близость печи ощущалась приятным теплом, но у него никак не получалось согреться.  
– Ты говоришь так, словно собираешься воевать.  
– Что? – шокировано воскликнул Джей. – Нет, ты не так понял. Это не призыв к войне.  
– Но твои люди вооружены до зубов.  
– Я не говорю, что кровопролития не избежать, – Джей плотно сжал губы. – Многие привыкли оценивать будущее сотрудничество с позиции силы. Если только... Но, нет, я стремлюсь к миру.  
– Роб, те, кто стоит за эпидемией, хотели уничтожить человечество. Включая себя. Полностью изжить с планеты Земля вид под названием Homo sapiens. В данный момент реализуется их план «А». Мародерство, война за ресурсы... Боже, словно никто не понимает: численность населения существенно сократилась – места хватит всем, но нет, первобытный страх заставляет выживших ополчиться друг против друга. Все идет к братской войне, когда в итоге люди будут умирать в одиночестве, забившись по углам словно крысы.  
– Я собираюсь изменить запланированный сценарий.  
Речь Джея не призывала взяться за оружие и идти на баррикады. Он ставил перед фактом: «Моя цель – спасти мир».  
– Вот зачем... встреча с выжившими в Квебеке?  
– Да, – согласился Джей. – Квебек и не только. Необходимо донести правду до каждого живого человека. Открыть им глаза на истоки эпидемии, уверить – разработка лекарства идет полным ходом. Помочь обустроиться в сельской местности, наладить фермерское хозяйство, построить водяные мельницы, научится очищать воду. Договориться между собой об обмене семян и племенного скота. Мы не должны безропотно дожидаться кончины, следуя плану врагов человечества. Мы не можем потерять больше, чем уже потеряли.  
Робин распрямился, внезапно поняв: он, наконец, согрелся.  
– Когда Дейл рассказал, что тебя называют Шефом...  
Джей пожал плечами.  
– Доверие – вот реальная сила. Я занимаюсь привычной работой: выстраиваю связи между людьми. Единственное отличие от прежней жизни – я делаю это без помощи компьютера.  
– Ну, – признал Робин, – если на Свете и существует человек, способный заставить людей вытащить головы из задниц, то это, скорее всего, ты.  
Джей печально рассмеялся:  
– Заключение о цели моей жизни уложилось в десяток слов, – оттолкнув от себя пустую кружку, он поднялся. – Пожалуй, мне пора, пока мои люди окончательно не околели на улице. – Робин последовал за ним.  
– Когда я просил тебя присоединиться ко мне, – добавил Джей, – я имел в виду, что с нами тебе будет безопаснее. И уже потом то, что мне нужен переводчик. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, но это не значит, что ты покинешь свой дом навсегда. Решай сам. Обещай подумать об этом?  
Робин кивнул.  
– Мне нужно уладить кое-какие вопросы. Мы вернемся послезавтра.  
– Хорошо. Тогда до встречи.  
Джей крепко пожал на прощание руку Робина.  
– Был рад повидаться с тобой.  
– Я тоже.  
Проводив Джея, Робин через окно наблюдал, как скрывается вдали кэб, увозя с собой пассажиров. Затем, привычно запечатав окна и двери, он вымыл оставшуюся после гостей грязную посуду и разворошил угли в печи. Непривычная тишина давила на уши.  
На мгновение Робина посетила мысль заварить себе чай и принести из погреба бутылку чего покрепче, но он, замерев на месте, задумчиво смотрел на тлеющие угли. Казалось, кардинально ничего не изменилось. Но почему тогда не отпускает тревожное беспокойство, когда окончательное решение уже принято? Забив на выпивку, Робин отправился в постель.  
На первом курсе университета их с Джеем поселили в одну комнату. Среди толпы первокурсников Робин оказался самым старшим по возрасту в силу того, что после окончания школы ему пришлось уйти из приемной семьи и проработать полтора года. Средств на новые вещи не хватало, и он по-прежнему носил старую школьную одежду. Джей был умным, саркастичным, любимцем преподавателей, в учебе он выбрал двойное направление: политическое и экономическое, и плюсом факультативные дисциплины по философии и лингвистике. Джей относился к той категории людей, к которым невозможно относиться равнодушно: возможно, Робин должен был возненавидеть его, как поступила часть студентов на их курсе, но он предпочел другой путь. Сам Робин выбрал кафедру иностранных языков по двум направлениям: французский и китайский. Он помогал Джею с заданиями по французскому языку, а тот, в свою очередь, обучал Робина, как взаимодействовать с другими людьми не только в качестве переводчика. Не всегда их уроки проходили гладко. Они представляли собой странную парочку: избалованный единственный ребенок в семье Джей и круглая сирота Робин, на удивление многих они крепко сдружились и не расставались до самого выпуска из университета.  
Годы спустя, когда после убийства Сэмюэля в жизни наступила черная полоса, и Робин увяз в болоте из горя, вины, боли и страха – Джей оказался единственным, кто пришел на помощь. Сохранивший давно подаренные ключи от квартиры Джей, искусно избегая ненужного сочувствия и жалости, дважды в неделю приезжал и на такси отвозил Робина на сеансы лечебной терапии, готовил еду, ухаживал, поддерживал при муторном общении с представителями полиции и прессы. Шаг за шагом, Робин возвращался к жизни, Джей предложил ему работу. Робин с азартом окунулся в новую сферу деятельности: благодаря убойным пресс-релизам для частных печатных изданий, успешным фандрайзинговым идеям, мастерски организованным книжным презентациям и нелепым слухам о баллотировании на пост депутата, он засиял в кругах делового мира подобно яркой комете на ночном небосводе.  
Терапия принесла свои плоды, Робин добился внутренней гармонии и самопознания, исцелился от застарелых детских психологических комплексов, случившихся задолго до судьбоносного момента, когда обдолбанный наркотиками семнадцатилетний подросток направил на него обрез и нажал на спусковой крючок. Он стал намного увереннее, сильнее, независимее и предпочел лично выстраивать свою дальнейшую жизнь. Но никакая терапия никогда не изменит того факта, что он с потрохами принадлежал Джею.  
***  
На третье утро после встречи с другом Робин впервые за более чем два года запер замок на ключ. Надев шнурок на шею, он опустил его за пазуху; пока еще не нагревшийся, холодный металл ощущался прямо напротив сердца.  
Джей дал ему минутку попрощаться с любимым домом, Робин задержал в уме родной образ и, развернувшись, направился к ожидающему на дороге конному экипажу.  
– Привет, – поздоровался ссутулившийся на двухместном сидении Дейл, его светлые волосы забавно пушились в разные стороны.   
– Привет, – ответил Робин, протягивая острый топор. – Дарю.  
Лицо Дейла засияло от радости.  
– Правда? Спасибо. Я немного скучал по нему.  
Робин занял место напротив Дейла, поставил на пол сумку с одеждой и примостил любимое мачете в промежутке между деревянным сидением и стеной.  
Джей сидел впереди; обернувшись, он внимательно оглядел спутников.  
– Все готово?  
Мужчина из команды Джея проверил, надежно ли заперта дверь.  
– Да.  
Джей постучал в переднее окно, давая знак возничему. Лошади сделали первый шаг, немного покачнув повозку.  
Когда кэб выехал с гравийного участка на нормальную дорогу, в груди у Робина защемило. Дейл склонился к нему и легонько подтолкнул локтем.  
– Все хорошо? – мягко поинтересовался он.  
– Да, – кивнул Робин. – Просто такое чувство... словно резко содрали прилипший пластырь.  
– Худшее позади, – прокомментировал Дейл.  
Робин глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул.  
– Надеюсь.  
Робин приоткрыл окно, холодный воздух ворвался в тесную кабину, охлаждая горящее лицо. Он смотрел на проплывающее мимо поле. На застывшей земле слабо колыхались мелкие ростки горчицы и молочая. Робин вдохнул насыщенный аромат укрытой снегом земли.


End file.
